biomoczonefandomcom-20200213-history
Rahi
Rahi are the wildlife found in the matoran universe. They are found on virtually every landmass and sea, and are widely diverse. Nearly all Rahi were created by the makuta prior to their corruption, but others were created by the great beings. The name "rahi" in matoran translates into "not us". Rahi can be controlled by rahkshi of rahi control and insect control (granted that they are insectoid rahi) and by toa bearing a mask of rahi control. Some rahi can wear powerless kanohi, which can be infected by kraata and controlled by a makuta. Rahi do not possess elemental powers, although some have abilities that resemble such, like fire breathing and sonic attacks. Rahi are not to be confused with creatures, the wildlife found on Spherus Magna, as these creatures have a much more organic structure than rahi, and are not native to the same world. Nearly all rahi evacuated to Spherus Magna after the Great Cataclysm. List of Rahi Below is a list of all named rahi in alphabetical order: A''' *Acidile- Large crocodilian rahi that lives in swamps and sprays poisonous acid at its prey *Anocairahk- A strange marine crustacean native only to the sea around Tumak-Nui *Artidax Bridge Insect- Crimson colored insects that guarded a bridge on Artidax and also live on Tumak-Nui. '''B *Black Shadowdragon- A flat-headed lizard with large feet and the ability to blind its prey *Bohrahkshi Dragonet- A dangerous flying rahi with an appearance similar to both bohrok and rahkshi C''' *Carnotaurahk- Large dinosaur like rahi that has two short horns on its head and can run for long distances *Cave Beast- A huge eyed, many winged creature that inhabits caves it carves out of stalactites in Karda Nui *Cave Dragon- Horned lizard that has a club-like tail and lives in caves *Centrai- Rahi that have the upper body of a rahkshi and a lower body like a proto steed or other horse-like rahi *Chupamahi- A mysterious nocturnal rahi with huge glowing eyes that drains the life force from mahi and other small rahi in order to survive *Claw Creature- Marine rahi that uses its giant clawed hands to catch fish *Cyborg Dragon- A gigantic mechanized dragon created by the Great Beings and is controlled by a smaller organism inside its head '''D *Dark Dragon- *Demon of the Pit- A flying creature that is impervious to fire and ice that came from a pocket dimension *Dragon- Large flying reptiles that come in many different varieties, each with a different power *Dragon Fly- Small flying lizard that has insect-like wings and wolf-like paws *Dune Stalker- Squat desert dwelling creatures that bury themselves in sand and sting with their tail in defense E''' *Electric Wyvern- Mid-sized flying reptile that shoots lightning bolts from its tail *Elumphantas- Docile elephant rahi related to the mustha '''F *Fire Vulture- Big-eyed bird rahi that lives in Ta-Tumak and releases hot sparks as it flies *Fish Freak- Gigantic marine rahi that lives deep below the silver sea and is the natural enemy of the gahlok serpent. *Flamosaur- Reptilian predator that breathes fire and has claws that can tear through any material by melting it *Frost Giant-Tall, primitive ape-like rahi with ice spikes protruding from their shoulders G''' *Gahlok Serpent- Large marine rahi that has six fins, two of which can be used as legs, and a head like a gahlok. *Giant Metru Mantis-A Metru Mantis grown to enormous proportions by an unknown mutagen. *Goatrog- Small grazing rahi with three bony spikes on its back *Greifer- Walking slug-like rahi that can grow multiple limbs and uses the weapons it takes from its prey '''H *Honchavika- Scavenging bird rahi with a mighty wingspan and clawed hands native to Tumak-Nui *Hordika clone-A small group of lizards that were mutated by hordika venom and can split apart into duplicates of themselves. I''' *Ice Beetle- A large beetle with huge mandibles and a thick shell that spreads ice flakes from its wings *Isoptera Nui- Huge flying termites that live in large tunnel systems that they build inside the trees of Le-Tumak '''J *Jungle Dragon- Placid lizards that live in Le-Tumak and feed on vegetation K''' *Kelenko- Large predatory flightless bird rahi that uses a point on its beak to kill its prey *Kemetra- Sentient rahi with short arms and rabbit-like features that live in colonies on Tumak-Nui *Keyea- Small green birds that fly in swarms and suck the energy from their prey '''M *Makutian Cretan- Small, mischievous rahi with sharp claws and a resemblance to Makuta Teridax’s Krahkan *Mechacat- Large cat-like rahi that are entirely mechanical except for the vital organs. *Muthsa- Powerful and territorial elephant-like rahi that set themselves ablaze when angered N''' *Niazoid- Flying insect that launches rhotuka from its head and is related to the niazesk. '''P *Platyops- Small rahi with large beaks that feed on protodites *Proto Steed- Bizarre -looking rahi with great endurance that can be tamed and used as a steed 'Q' *Quester- Serpent-headed creature that has a toxic bite, and constantly makes a loud noise in its throat R''' *Red Tahtorak- Smaller subspecies of the dreaded tahtorak; red in coloration and native to Tumak-Nui *Regal Dragon- A mutant dragon that was transformed into a frilled creature by energized protodermis *Repphibian- Amphibious rahi with protective shells on their heads that can jump 3 bios in length *Reptroid- Bipedal lizards that carry scythes and have glowing red eyes *Rhotukaback- Fearsome-looking grazing rahi with a sail on its back that repels all rhotuka spinners *Rock-sail Lizard- Giant predatory lizards that have a large sail on their backs *Rode Spider- Adangerous spider rahi that has a pattern similar to a kanohi Rode on its back '''S *Salacat- Small, amphibious, cat-like rahi with webbed front feet and long tails *Saw Raptor- Scavengers that resemble rahkshi and travel about in packs through the mountains *Scarost- Semi-sentient beetle rahi with the ability to utilize matoran weaponry and have a primitive culture. *Screaming Nightmare- Mysterious nocturnal rahi that is believed to tame screechounds *Screechound- Rare, hooved rahi that can emit a sonic screech to confuse its enemies *Shredder- Quadrupedel rahi with six long, flexible, bony spikes coming out of its sides that can tear through solid protodermis *Silverbird- Gigantic bird that uses jet propulsion to fly and has extremely long talons on its arms. *Smog Hawk- Small rahi that is related to the lava hawks of Voya- Nui and emits a cloud of smog wherever it flies *Snowgater- Long crocodilian rahi that lives in the Ko-Tumak wastelands T''' *Tatorula- *Terreoc- Large ambush predator with multiple appendages that leaps out of the sand and devours anything that it catches *Thorn Thrower- '''V *Vampire Crabdragon- A long-necked lizard with a hard, protective shell and powerful jaws that it uses to drain the life force from its prey *Votra-Jaga- Massive scorpion rahi that lives in subterranean tunnels beneath Po-Tumak W''' *Wasteland Wraith- '''Z *Zothrax-